The Roar of Requiem
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: They defeated his friends and turned them all into cards. They burned his home and destroyed the rest of the Resistance. They were ruthless and brutal in their invasion...smiles were utterly useless in this fight. No, there was only rage and sorrow...and only they would help him win this battle, and eventually, the entire war.
**Okay...I'm totally blaming episode 104 for revealing a new Yu-power (I'm calling it that)..."Possession". At first, when I saw the episode, I was gonna call the power "Overlaytion" or "Soul Overlay", but it was called Possession...which led me to this one-shot. Yep, since I'm on summer vacation, I'm gonna have more opportunities to write Arc V stuff...**

 **Anyway, here goes! Hope you enjoy! Also, I want to thank ibarelywritefics for his/her one-shot, "Home Again", for inspiration of this one-shot. Seriously, check it out, because it's REALLY good! :D**

 **Also, this is from Yuto's perspective! Therefore, his speech will be normal, Yuya's lines will be in italics, and Possessed Yuya's will be italics with an underline! Hope that's fine with you guys! :D**

* * *

"Your opponent is from Academia. Don't let your guard down."

 _"I know. But I...want to know where my Dad went."_

Yuto watched his counterpart with a solemn expression before turning back to his opponent, an Academia officer whose identity was covered by a cloak. The spirit clenched his fists impulsively as bitter memories that were once buried deep in his subconscious ran through his mind once more.

Academia...they wrecked his home. No...they _destroyed_ Heartland City...and they left _nothing behind._

They were the ones who started the war, who came into their dimension and started turning people into cards left and right. It was they who led their comrades...the Resistance...they were all led to their graves unwillingly.

Ever since he returned to Heartland City, Yuto felt a strange feeling of hatred and anger seeping through his heart. He tried to suppress it and keep his mind focused on finding any surviving members of the Resistance, to see if there was still hope in taking back Heartland City.

But after finding out what Academia has done to the Resistance, when they had made a strong and unexpected assault on his friends and then carded them mercilessly, including all of Kaito's family...the reality of it all made him grit his teeth.

He never should've left for the Standard Dimension...he should've stayed and helped them fight! But he made the choice to run and get help, and his heart didn't realize then that he was abandoning them. Maybe if he was there, Dark Rebellion could've...

But no, he left them behind to _die_...he left his friends and comrades vulnerable to Academia's claws...

And it was... _all of his fault._

 ** _"Destroy them...take revenge..."_**

But now...he was here. And he would do everything in his power to take back Heartland City...even if he had to do it all by himself. He would destroy Academia, and make them all pay for what they've done to his home.

Returning to the present, Yuto took note that Yuya had suddenly taken some damage from the duel. His anger swiftly dissipated to a sense of worry for his friend, noticing that he was losing the battle despite giving his best efforts.

"Are you all right, Yuya?"

As the boy slowly rose from the ground, Yuto glanced over momentarily to the Academia officer, focusing on his face. He took note of the fierce look in his eyes, one that sported determination, anger...and a bitter vengeance to take down Sakaki Yusho.

And the officer was aiming all of that rage and hatred at his opponent's _son..._ and that fact made Yuto angrier than before.

"This guy's serious about taking you down!"

 _"Even so, I...will still believe that we can talk through dueling!"_

Yuto shook his head as Yuya took his turn, looking back at the Academia member once more. Those eyes...like Kaito, they reflected only hatred and a bitter taste for revenge, ideals and feelings that could not be overpowered by smiles. Reasoning with that method was pointless, and as much as he hated to admit it, Yuya had no chance to win if he continued to try to talk with him.

However, while Kaito had a reason for his hatred, acting from the overwhelming grief of losing his family to Academia...Yuto had no idea why the officer hated Sakaki Yusho. Something must've happened in their past...not that Yuto cared.

The officer was still from Academia, which meant that he was still their enemy...and as such, he should pay dearly for invading his home and destroying it!

 _ **"Destroy him...make him suffer..."**_

At that moment, Yuya fell right into his opponent's trap. Yuto took note of the card, noticing that it was used to summon a Fusion monster...and the swirling whirlpool of orange and blue proved his suspicions.

"Here it comes! Yuya!"

 _"Right!"_

However, in the next few moments, Yuto could only watch as his friend was blown back by the effect of the monster, making his life points lower even more. Fury swept through his form as the boy was once again thrown to the ground, clearly in pain of the attack.

Suffering like his comrades...memories of them flying and crashing into the earth by Academia...seeing them weakened to such a state...the officer was just like the rest of them! Yuto refused to see any more of this, to let this evil win the war through means of brutality and force!

"You're getting tossed around and you're still insisting on talking to him?!"

 _"Yeah. I can talk with him! If it's through dueling, I can talk with him!"_

"He's a member of Academia! They burned down my hometown!"

 _"BUT HE KNOWS MY DAD!"_

Yuto was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Yuya struggled to his feet, and the XYZ counterpart could see nothing but determination in his eyes. He could also see a forlorn sadness in them as well, which could only be the result of the disappearance of his father...

And to Yuya, even though his opponent was from Academia, he was the only lead that he had to finding his father.

 _"I want to know where my Dad went. If I can't talk with him now, I probably won't get another chance to gain some clues!"_

Yuto acknowledged the boy's strength, but his reasoning had a weak point.

"He hates Sakaki Yusho. In other words, even if it were Sakaki Yusho, he wouldn't be able to make him smile!"

His words grabbed Yuya's attention, making him stare back with surprise. Yuto knew it was the harsh truth, and his friend was struggling to accept it. However, he had to explain his reasons, hoping that Yuya would understand.

"When I returned to Heartland...and saw the desolated scenery of this city, I had some second thoughts. Bring smiles through dueling...that is certainly an ideal. But we can only achieve that ideal...after Academia has been defeated!"

Only when Academia has been defeated...can there be peace and happiness. It was all Academia's fault...they were the ones who brought the war; they were the ones who invaded and burned down his home; they were the ones who decided to create a utopia! They were the cause of all this pain and suffering...and their actions were _unforgiveable_!

He would take action now...and _destroy them!_

 ** _"Vengeance will be MINE!"_**

In that moment, Yuto suddenly felt a strange feeling wash over his form, as if he was being pulled right into his Standard counterpart. He could hear the pained moans from the boy as darkness and fury flooded his mind for a moment...

Yuya's eyes glowed purple for a moment...and then Yuto could see again, only from the perspective of the boy.

However, he didn't care about that for the moment; he was only concerned about defeating the Academia officer before him. He was blinded by his anger...and he willingly let it overpower him.

 _"Using the Scale 3 Entermate Seal Eel and the Scale 5 Entermate Chain Giraffe, I set the Pendulum Scale!"_

He craved vengeance...and he would do anything to accomplish that goal. And as he and Yuya repeated the chant and summoned their monsters onto the field, his anger and thirst for revenge grew steadily.

 _"Then, I overlay the Level 4 Amenboat and Helpprincess!_

He was in control now...and he strived to win.

 _"Raise your fangs of rebellion formed from the pitch-black darkness and fight against the foolish oppression! XYZ Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"_

Seeing his dragon appear on the field, Yuto felt its anger and hatred reflect his own. It roared furiously as he activated its effect...

 _ **"Finish this..."**_

 _"Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, attack Dystopiaguy! Revolt of the Lightning, DISOBEY!"_

Victory was his, finally his...until the officer immediately revealed a trap that saved his monster from destruction. Yuto gritted his teeth from this, ending his turn quickly after his dragon inflicted damage to his opponent.

He still couldn't win...even with all his power, he still couldn't beat him.

Suddenly, as quickly as he entered Yuya's body, he was expelled from it, allowing the boy to gain control of it again with a pained expression on his face. Despite that, Yuto was still seething with anger and frustration from the events of his turn, now only caring about defeating his opponent.

The Academia officer started his turn, inflicting more damage to Yuya, sending him down to the ground again...

"I won't forgive him..."

Dark Rebellion roared again...

"He's been hunting down my comrades like this..."

Yuya's eyes grew wide at his words...

"I'm _sure_ he's defeated the duelists of the Resistance!"

 _"Yuto..."_

He didn't hear the boy's stunned voice. He was only focused on getting revenge for his friends, his home...

"Right now...I'm regretting that I've ever gone to the Standard Dimension. If I had stayed in Heartland, I would've probably been able to protect Kaito's family and my many comrades!"

 _ **"I...will...make them all PAY!"**_

 _"Enough! Stop it! Yuto! Ah...AHHH!"_

Darkness once again took over his mind and his eyesight for a moment...and his anger was intensified to a greater level by an outside force. He could hear a great roar echoing from inside his heart...

 _"From the depth of Purgatory...sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the restless souls! Let it echo for all eternity and appear!"_

The roar relentlessly increased in volume as his dragon suddenly contorted and glowed...

 _"Rank up! XYZ Change! Come forth! Rank 5!"_

The dragon gave way to a new monster, one that bared nothing but rage and sorrow in its heart...

 _"Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon!"_

And that rage and sorrow...they would help him win this battle, and eventually, the entire war.

* * *

 **...I have nothing to say. I really...I don't...*sighs* Blame episode 104 for this...**

 **Anyway, read, review, follow or favorite, you do whatever you want. But...I hope this really reflects what Yuto was feeling in his heart...and actually, the Yu-power of Possession really supports the Owari theory...so I couldn't resist. XP**

 **Anyway, till next time, CTA out! And God is good all the time! :D**


End file.
